


After SCP 3: The dynamic duo

by After_SCP, V_Riot_C4Maniac



Series: After SCP [4]
Category: Christian Lore, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), SCP Foundation, World of Darkness (Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:57:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/After_SCP/pseuds/After_SCP, https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Riot_C4Maniac/pseuds/V_Riot_C4Maniac
Summary: SCP-049 and SCP-035 try to destroy the Foundation now at his weakest.





	After SCP 3: The dynamic duo

2 years ago.

Evan Green is really nervous, after few assignments doing relatively well. He might have a chance to get a promotion. While Green waits, Dr. Glass walks in the hallway next to him. The young English man cannot believe it; he is getting more and more insecure. Glass stops and looks at the new doctor.  
“Don’t worry Green. I wrote in my report that you have the intellect and the right ethics for the promotion. I believe you can do it. You are smart and careful enough.”  
“Thank you Dr. Glass.”  
Iceberg, Gears and Rights exit the conference room. The lady talks at Green.  
“Still an ass kisser… Come here Green.”  
The young researcher enters the room with the 3 seniors employ evaluating him. Even if Green is nervous, the Foundation is so weaken that it needs all the qualified help it can gets. They explain to him that his work with SCP-509 during his first years with the organisation is still remembered and relevant. His new assignment would be to rebuild the part of the archives lost during the war with the help of SCP-030. Being one of the researchers with some sort of total recall, Green instantly knows who they are talking about, the homunculus named Ariel. Green didn’t know however that they also promoted a SCP as a researcher. But after all, SCP-030 as a genius level intellect and is also a very moral being. Evan thanks the 3 doctors and then starts transferring his office in the new archive. Ariel is already there waiting for him.  
“Sir, it will be an honour to bring back the glory of the foundation with you. By doing an inventory of the containment methods and the description of the inmates we will reinvigorate our dear organization.”  
“Yes Ariel, the task ahead will be a real tour de force!”  
In a pratice room few corridors away, Dr Brights looks at the new soldiers recruits training their marksmanship on targets with various fire arms. He would not tell anyone, but if someone would read his mind, they would learn that he is thinking about using all those persons as new vessels for copy of himself, like before the war, when the Foundation was experimenting on his unknown copies. He could only learn about all of them after their death at the hand of Yaldabaoth’s cultists. Tokarev and Reeves enter the rooms ready to report to Brights.  
“So I suppose you were successful in retrieving SCP-1026?”  
“Yes sir, It was tough, we found out that it was pretending to be the first lady. Let just says that infiltrating the presidential cottage was quite a challenge. But there is a very promising recruit that helped us a lot.”  
“Who is this new guy?”  
“Carlos Vasquez sir.”  
“I want to see him Tokarev.”  
“I’ll send him here sir.”  
“Reeeves, Kondraki want to see you, he is in his office.”  
The 2 soldiers leave Brights. The senior researcher looks at the reflection off his new body in the medallion. Something drastic must be done to bring the Foundation back to what it was. Sergei and Daella still talk together a little while walking in the corridor. They end up going their separate ways, Tokarev is going to go looking for Vasquez and Reeves is going to go outside the facility and follow the trail in the wood to Kondraki “office”, a small house a little further in the woods. Close to the house the SCP-408 swarm greets her by flying around her. Kondraki exit his house and ask Reeves to come in. She knew a little bit Kondraki but never meet the butterflies nor visited his home, and just as she expected, the walls are covered by screens sometimes showing places she don’t even understand how a point of view like this could be filmed.  
“If somebody asked me last year if I thought you and Tokarev could really help us getting the Foundation back together, I wouldn’t have believed it. But here we are, and you helped a lot more than a normal soldier rarely does.”  
“I guess I can easily open my mind.”  
“You and Tokarev leaded some of our soldiers against weird stuff indeed. Look Daella, I have a special mission for you, something that the Foundation was all about in the past, studying the SCP.”  
Daella knows how the Foundation did test SCPs before the war.  
“Doctor, you mean D-class personnel? But the international coalition is monitoring us. If we acquire some, or if we use humans to test the SCPs, They we will defiantly go to war against us.”  
“I don’t want to go to war again, and especially not against the people we are protecting from the SCPs. But if you can acquire some disposable humans, I will make sure they never appear on camera.”  
Reeves is still a little surprised by the proposition, but the Foundation could probably found vital information for the organisation with a new D-class. She discuss of a plan with Kondraki. They finally decide than Reeves, being a beautiful fit young woman, would attract men like sexual predators in the Foundation, luring them to drug them and bringing them to Kondraki. They will choose which SCP to test, and Kondraki and SCP-408 will make sure no recording of those illegal tests would be found. The others doctors will appreciate some sort of D-class for testing and Kondraki will keep a step ahead of all of them. They leave each other and set the plan in motion.  
Nobody is realizing that a powerful supernatural power is manifesting in the foundation’s facility. Not a single consciousness his aware of what is happening. SCP-343 appears to SCP-049 in his containment laboratory The Doctor his playing with a recent victim of cancer the foundation supplied him to keep him busy.  
“Sadalphon, still playing Yahweh I see. Our last conversation was like, decades ago?”  
“We have to talk. The second war of the flesh has changed everything. I believe it’s time we take over that pitiful foundation.”  
“We? There are no we, Sadalphon.”  
“Fine, I get it, the death of God nor the War made us friend, shinigamis and angels were never friends, just buisness partners, but you have to admit that it’s the perfect occasion to take all the Foundation secrets for us.”  
“I don’t want to share with you.”  
“Fine if I successfully start a containment breach of various dangerous inmates, will you take over this Foundation with SCP-035?”  
“Why are you asking me this? If you want to opens all the doors here, run away and look at what happen, I will not be the one to stop you or try to convince you otherwise. But when my dear Comedian and I take control of this place, you won’t be able to play God with it anymore.”  
“I’ve grown tired of them anyway.”  
SCP-343 disappears seemingly upset.  
The soldiers are finishing cleaning up the targets training room, Vasquez finally presents himself to Dr. Brights. The senior doctor doesn’t want to lose time; he explains to Vasquez that he want to see his skills alone, after seeing all the others, Brights will be able to judge Carlos performance more precisely. The favorite soldier of Segei and Daella sets the target, puts on the ears protection, and shows incredible accuracy even in hip fire. Dr. Brights doesn’t care about his performance, however, he his getting closer behind him to touch him with the medallion, make the first double of his future own personnel posse of himself. The weird doctor is too close. Carlos reloads like a true action flick hero, his elbow bump Dr. Brights’ arm. Carlos steps aside and quickly remove his earmuffs.  
“I know what your medallion does. Stay away from me freak!”  
Carlos runs away. Brights tries to calm him down.  
“Carlos wait, it’s not what you think!”  
Running in the hallway, Vasquez is so confused. He has no idea how to get out of that situation. It’s his words against those of Dr. Brights. He might already being hunted to be eliminated! Dr. Clef interrupts suddenly his frenetic race. The inhuman look of Clef stops a terrified and paranoid Carlos.  
“Running away I see. Don’t worry Vasquez, I know Brights tried to assimilate you. You are a much needed soldier. I’ll talk to Brights, it’s not the first time we have to control his ability.”  
If one of the senior doctors can do seemingly impossible things, it’s definitely Clef, Carlos knows that if he is in the good side of the mysterious being that his Alto Clef, he would be protected against bigger threats than Brights and his medallion.

In New Mexico, late at night in a small bar, business is doing great. Its pay day during the summer vacations. More people than usual are partying in the place to the sound of country music. People are having fun and the place is loud. The screaming and laughing stop has a beautiful stranger walks in the bar. No one knows her. She his wearing revelling mini shorts and a crop top. At fist many wonder why a lonely women who his not for the region is doing here. At first she is drinking alone at the counter, she then talk to the people trying to know her. She explains she is on a road trip across America with her boyfriend, and they just had an argument unfortunately. After making few drinks quickly disappear, just starts telling the tale of her trip to the boys listening. The stranger admits that it escalated quickly with her lover. In less than a year, they got engage and both decide to live on the road for few months to discover the country better and maybe find a place to settle for good for a new start. The group drink even more and the new girl his now a temporally member of the family for a night, or maybe more who knows, some of those men are defiantly wishing it. The night goes and like all nights, it’s inevitably the last call. People are going back home but the pretty stranger don’t know were to go. Two drunken men from the bar approach her outside.  
“I’m Arthur, my friend is Matt and I can give you a place to stay for tonight away from your boyfriend.”  
The woman agrees, she is named Christina, she also asks if the party can continue at their place.  
“Oh yeah my dear, the party is far from over!”  
While the 2 men are laughing unlocking the car’s doors, Daella “Christina” Reeves wave her hairs in a certain way, the signal. She jumps of one of the guy to neutralize him. His friend tries to help the drunken guy but another woman totally masked comes out of nowhere and inject both the guys with a sleeping drug.  
“Good Sophie, I’m sure we will soon be both able to do this alone, and have at least a kind of few D-class personnel.”  
“Yes boss.”  
Sophie chuckles. Reeves knows her skimpy country girl outfit his ridiculous.  
“You better get use to it, next time you are the slut.”  
The two women steal the guys’ car and are on their way to bring the men they kidnapped to the Foundation.

In the corridors of the Foundation last containment complex, Doors are opening randomly all over the place. They are opening very silently, the alarms aren’t even triggered. Sadalphon's presence cannot be detected, a containment breach his happening without anyone noticing it. Dr Gears and Dr Glass are walking and speaking together, they suddenly ear someone speaking behind them.  
“Eric?”  
The 2 doctors are frozen in place. How could SCP-066 be behind them? Many strong ropes off red yarn are quickly tying and choking them. The 2 doctors died without anyone hearing them screaming aside from Sadalphon, invisible, watching his containment breach starting. SCP-058, SCP-1616, SCP-106 and few personnel infected by SCP-008 are released by the archangel; he is ready to enjoy the final battle of the Foundation. He always believed the Foundation was acquiring too much power anyway. The fairy and his colleagues were becoming too much selfish with knowledge; Sadalphon wants to see the SCP Foundation being gone forever! Vasquez is walking in the hallway with Clef:  
“I composed a new melody for the ukulele. I’ll show you!”  
Vasquez has no idea what to expect but he knows he better say he loves it. The weird man only crack a few notes before stopping in terror. Carlos asks what is happening.  
“I can feel very dangerous SCPs on the loose. You might have dodge being a copy of Brights but you doomed anyway Vasquez. Those monsters are coming. Warn anyone you can and hide with them. I have to take care of this.”  
“Clef wait! I can help you.”  
“You ran away from Brights, there is nothing wrong being simply a solider.”  
“I am not scared. We are going to do this together.”  
Clef laughs.  
“Let do it! Like a dynamic duo!”  
The plague doctor is in his cell doing weird mixture with the drugs in his handbag. The door suddenly opens. SCP-343 enters the room with a dead soldier in one arm and SCP-035 in his other hand. The plague doctor want to speak his mind one more time to this angel on a power trip. But Sadalphon speaks his mind first.  
“Destroy this place; this planet needs a new era.”  
“We are not your new flood. We won’t follow your plan and you won’t stop us.”  
The angel throws the mask and the corpse on the ground in front of SCP-049 and disappears. After all those years, the Doctor finally puts the possessive mask on the dead man. The coprse stands up and the mask starts leaking right away.  
“My dear Doctor, such and unfortunate way to be reunited, I am truly sorry.”  
“Do not worry my dear Comedian. The angel filth we be dealt with, he won’t get his way.”  
“I want him, his potential!”  
“I knew you would rather go against the Foundation before Sadalphon, he can wait. You really have to insist on having the researcher as your host?”  
The possessive mask does insist. SCP-049 has to agree with him, the power of Clef can support SCP-035 for a long time, longer that any other host probably! In the archive room, Green and Ariel are talking while doing their huge inventory when, suddenly, Dr. Iceberg enters the room and locks it behind him, he is very nervous.  
“You try to call the guys of the Delta-237 squad quick! I’m trying to call other seniors doctors, there is an outbreak!”  
Green and SCP-030 are shocked. Iceberg looks at them very upset.  
“Do you guys want to die? Call Tokarev and Reeves and tell them to bring as much backup as they can. I saw SCP-058 in the corridors!”  
The 2 archive workers are terrified, SCP-058, the Heart of Darkness. Iceberg his trying to phone other doctors, but he is clumsy because of the stress. Ariel goes pick up an air conditioner vest on the wall like in every important rooms of the facility, placed there just for Iceberg. While the homunculus is helping the leading researcher, Green send with his phone a conversation call invitation with Reeves and Tokorav but only one of them picks up.  
“Hello? We need a fighting force against SCP-058 ASAP!”  
“Evan its Sergei, are you saying you are treated by the Heart of Darkness?”  
“Yes, Agent Tokarev, Doctor Iceberg, SCP-030 and I need help!”  
Iceberg screams for the other side of the large library room.  
“SCP-006’s zombies as well!”  
“Oh dear God… agent Tokarev, have you heard?”  
“Yes! Why is Reeves not answering?”  
Tokarev screams some orders in Russian to someone in the team.  
“Be careful Green.”  
The call ends. Outside of Kondraki’s bunker, Matt and Arthur are deeply asleep. Sophie is trying to move there body out of the car. The doctor is there with his butterflies, Reeves is still watching her cellphone.  
“We could use some help, Daella.”  
“Tokarev and Green are both calling me over and over again…”  
“Ok, we move those guys in and I’ll check the situation.”  
Few minutes later, the 2 drugged men are on the ground in the bunker. The 2 soldiers are preparing the cell room of the new 2 secret D class personnel; Kondraki is watching his many cameras feed. He cannot believe what he see, he suddenly forgets everything around him, he must find a solution, he saw the alert of the containment rooms breached and he also saw the footage of some of escapees wrecking havoc. Reeves walks behind him.  
“What is it?”  
“We have to go talk to someone.”  
“Please this time don’t fight each other…”  
In a safe room, Dr Brights and Dr Crow are with and 4 soldiers. The mage dog summarizes the plan.  
“So the key here will be to follow my instruction. I can paralyze our opponents and then I will enhance the kinetic force of your projectiles. We’ll have to deal with SCP-058, watch for its tentacles and its legs, it might be invulnerable so shoot it to push it. We’ll also face SCP-106, we’ll travel to a portal of my creation to fight him in his own pocket dimension. My magic will guide us out there; we must stay with each other so no one gets lost. An unknown number of zombies as being released in the facility also, be careful.”  
As Dr Crow finishes his briefing, the soldiers are making the last adjustment to their equipments. Everybody is surprised and pull out their guns at the 2 SCPs entering the room. Even if everyone is shooting at the plague doctor and the possessive mask, the bullets are all falling to the ground and slowly turning to dust. SCP-035 extends 6 faster than sound tendrils and successfully strike through the 5 of the SCP guys’ heads, only Crow dodges the attack and quickly runs away. The plague doctor use psychokinetic-like powers to remove the Dr Brights medallion from the dead host and then puts it in his bag.  
“Still too many doctors, to be sure we’ll vanquish Clef when we’ll cross him, he must not get help. Or maybe we could ask SCP-682 to join to be sure to overcome everything that could be thrown at us.”  
“My dear doctor, are you serious? Yes, we have to be ready for everything, let’s pay the lizard a visit; it does have a nice pool.”  
In the archive room, Iceberg, Green and Ariel are behind a super glue cannon, ready too immobilize anything that come out of that door. A portal appears suddenly next to the high tech weapon and a black arm drags it in. The portal closes. They know what’s going on; SCP-106 is here hunting them. As another portal opens behind them, Dr Iceberg disappears inside. Green and Ariel are now alone in the archive. SCP-106 discretely opens another portal from behind his next victims again, but the wall behind them crumbles. The old man is trying to grab Green but SCP-073 catches the black arm and drags SCP-106 out off his pocket dimension. With few punches to the face the killer his dealt with. Tokarev and 3 soldiers enter the room by the hole in the wall.  
“Evan! You are all right! Where is Iceberg?”  
The doctor and the homunculus are still paralyzed by fear. Tokarev and Cain realize the old man brought Iceberg in his weird other plane.  
“Can we save him?”  
“Dr Crow could teleport me there.”  
The man trapped in a dog is actually running in the room.  
“Let’s not lose time Cain!”  
Crow focus one the power of the old man, lying unconscious on the ground. The portal opens. Crow looks at Tokarev.  
“Secure him up the best you can. SCP-035 and SCP-049 are responsible for this. They are coming for all of us.”  
Crow and Cain jump in the portal.

Deep underground, the last containment room is sealed in its on bunker, the huge doors are rusting quickly and unnaturally, few black tendrils are breaking them apart. The doctor and the comedian are walking around killing the 2 guards and they are cutting the power for this section, the emergency lights are turning on. SCP-035 uses his tendrils again to drag the lizard out of his pool of acid. The dead body the mask is using as a host is going to be to broken and drained soon. SCP-682 roars as its skin stops melting. Now big like an average crocodile, the Beast looks around.  
“So there is some sort of big containment breach? What do you want from me? I am sure you aren’t giving me my freedom back out of generosity.”  
The plague doctor answers.  
“Let’s destroy this foundation for good. We want helps against Clef!”  
“I suppose you want to keep him for your mask friend?”  
The doctor and the comedian look at each other.  
“And you think you predictable happy couple can one day rule the Earth?”  
“Are you in to kill everyone working at the Foundation or not?”  
The Beast laughs.  
“I would have destroyed you both if they weren’t in the corridor running to this room.”  
The plague doctor takes times to fells his surrounding. His supernatural sense can fell the life forces of Cley and Kondraki with 2 soldiers getting closer. The Beast continues.  
“You know you upset them big time when those 2 are on the same page.”  
SCP-049 turns to the possessive mask and places both his hands on the gooey shoulders of the host.  
“My dear comedian, gather your force, you’ll have to push this pathetic corpse to the limit, Clef his coming with the camera guy.”  
Soon after Kondraki, Clef, Reeves and Vasquez are at the doors of SCP-682 containment cell, they are facing the 3 monsters. Vasquez and Reeves are armed with assault rifles, but the 2 doctors have 2 special weapons for themselves. Clef made new magic swords with SCP-148. Kondraki speaks to the 3 monsters in front of them.  
“Studying and containing like before the second war of the flesh is over. Either you kill us or we kill you.”  
SCP-049 starts quickly throwing infected syringes and scalpels at the 4 SCP personnel, but Clef can easily stop the projectiles with his sword like a jedi. SCP-035 Throws his tendrils at the enemies, but Vasquez and Reeves open fire on him distracting him enough for the 2 doctors to cut through all his evil goo whips and when they successfully get close enough, they cut the host body into pieces.  
“Enough!”  
SCP-682 takes a deep breath like only it can do. The massive quantity of air it absorbed almost doubles its size. It quickly turns on itself and strikes the 2 doctors with its powerful tail. Reeves and Vasquez are trying to go help Kondraki standing up, but the Beast jump and double stomps the poor doctor like a tomato. Clef jumps on SCP-682 backs and is still able to protect himself from SCP-049 projectiles, the plague doctor turns his attention to the 2 soldiers, and they aren’t a powerful fairy like Clef after all. The Beast and Clef are fighting each other and the plague doctor decides it's the perfect time to kills the 2 humans. Reeves dives to the ground and grabs Kondraki’s sword. She is able to slash SCP-049 legs. The plague doctor falls on the floor, Carlos and Daella runs to the other side of the room to get more distance between themselves and the deadly creature. On the ground, SCP-049 sees and opportunity during Clef and the Beast’s fight, he focuses his supernatural monster powers to telekinetically shoot the mask lying on the ground near him directly on Clef's face. When the poor doctor starts trying removing the mask from his face, SCP-682 gives a good punch in Clef’s guts. The head doctor falls to his knees and the possessive mask finally takes over his nemesis. SCP-049, SCP-035 and SCP-682 laugh at their victory. Carlos and Daella run away. SCP-049 quickly gets back on his feet and runs after the 2 agents.  
“My dear doctor, it’s useless, let them go, those puny humans posse no threat to us anymore. I can fell the tremendous power of this body already!”  
“We take out Crow and Cain and this place his finish. Please show me the potential that fairy never used, my dear friend”  
The possessive mask traps the Beast in his tendrils and while other of his disgusting appendages magically turns on the pool’s computer, he throws SCP-682 in his asid bath.  
“No! You’ll pay for this! This pool won’t contain me forever!”  
The 2 best friends walk away and return in the main facility through the underground tunnel.

Tokarev and his soldiers are quick enough to bring back SCP-106 in his cell, the labyrinth of spherical aquariums. The monster didn’t come back to his sense before the containment, and they only had to kill few zombies. When the SCP soldiers are getting ready to securing the corridor before moving to the next task, a portal opens and Crow and Cain exit. The doctor unfortunately announce that Icerberg was already dead when the found him. The group quickly returns to the archive, there SCP-030 and Evan Green are locking for SCP-058 with the security cams. After Crow announce there failure of the rescue mission, Green explains that the power went missing because of a power surge in the isolated SCP-682 room. The power was restored by SCP-030 and him while Sergei and his men dealt with SCP-106.  
“With my magic I’ll locate SCP-035 and 049 and hope they are not with SCP-682. If not, I’ll teleport Cain, Sergei and myself to there location. SCP-058 can wait.”  
He might be trapped in a dog body, but the experience wizard is no weaker because of his condition. He looks at the souls in the area, the power of 2 of them his like a beacon. There might still be hope! SCP-049 and SCP-035 are indeed alone, but there is something special about the mask. Agents Reeves and Vasquez are ahead of them but not for long! Crow stops his spell and ask his 2 friends to get ready, they teleport with the 2 soldiers running from the 2 monsters. Crow quickly explains his plan to Vasquez and Reeves.  
“I’ll turn Cain and myself invisible; you two fire at will on them with Tokarev.”  
The dog and the ancient man appearances fade away as they hide in near by corridors.  
“Are you 2 ready for this?”  
Sergei is ready to burst the monsters with his assault rifle when they show up, Reeves ready herself and her weapon too, but Vasquez doesn’t seem so sure.  
“Even if we win this fight, we lost too much people already.”  
The 2 others look at him with judgement. Carlos also gets ready to shoot as good as he can on the 2 SCPs.  
“Ok then, if we survive this, let’s find a new job.”  
The plague doctor and his dear friend controlling the body of Clef are walking to catch them. They all open fire on the SCPs. Distracted by their preys and their bullets. The SCPs don’t realize the ambush. Before they can detect his presence, Cain smashes the heads of the doctor and the mask together before they kill the soldiers. Crow also reappears.  
“I cannot believe SCP-035 successfully possessed Dr Clef…”  
“Can you save…”  
Before Tokarev can finish his sentence, SCP-058 jumps out a corridor and stabs through the neck of Crow with one of his spiked tendrils. SCP-073 quickly punches the heart of darkness. The SCP is sent flying through 3 walls with the force of the impact, everyone his trying to help Dr Crow, but he is losing to much blood. Cain quickly looks at the 2 SCPs but the monsters are gone…

Few weeks later, Green and SCP-030 are working on the last documents detailing the tragic events. All the zombies were killed while SCP-073 brought back SCP-058 and SCP-066 in their containment cells. Everything his back to normal aside from the fact that they lost every senior researcher that survived the second war of the flesh. The few remaining personnel are still asking themselves for how long they can continue to maintain this foundation before another containment breach or attack from an organization like the cult of the flesh would destroy it for good. There were no major incidents for almost 2 weeks when a guard on the night shift was swallowed by SCP-1616.

Present days

Evan Green is upset. He previously asked last night to have this meeting with Reeves, Tokarev and the Magus, the 3 of them are now it front of him in a office. He drops a folder on the desk.  
“The persons paid to learn as most has they can on SCPs and the leader of a ten thousand years old wizard order, even help by 2 century years old European monsters and you still ruined everything with Baba Yaga.”  
“I thought everything was ok with Baba Yaga.”  
“None of you ever eared of SCP-733?”  
Nobody is answering.  
“Who remembers the legend of Baba Yaga?”  
“Super ancient witch living in a weird hut on chicken legs.”  
“Yes! SCP-733, the hut!”  
The Magus starts answering Green to help Tokarev a little.  
“I’ve never read about her hut on chicken legs. Isn’t That SCP a cabin lost in the Siberian woods that spawns random monsters, I understand the reference for the nick name, but is it really connected to Baba Yaga?”  
“Yes our satellite recorded her leaving this place before.”  
With his advanced technopathy, the Magus watches in his mind all the footage of SCP-733 taken by the satellite. Reeves continues the conversation.  
“You should be happy, another opportunity to catch and study her or give her a chance to kill more people.”  
“Actually, this time, do what you want to deal with this; I just want to be sure she isn’t going to come after us for revenge. Please just finish it this time.”  
Green leaves, then Tokarev and Reeves start complaining.  
“He expects us to remember all the SCPs like Ariel and him? That’s there job. Anyway let’s go back to the Russian wilderness I guess.”  
The Magus is not listening to them. He his completely absorb by his thoughts, he is walking without looking were he his going. The wizard exits the room and his friend the Weapon Master is waiting for him in the corridor with Vasquez.  
“So the SCP foundation got us a new monsters to hunt? Are you listening to me?”  
“I failed to help them, how did I failed! I should have traveled there with them but instead I staid here to build stuff with Ariel… I’m supposed to know everything! How can I did not knew the connection between SCP-352 and SCP-733? If the councils learn this I will be a joke too them!”  
“Calm down man. With all those monsters outside not contained by the Foundation, that can kill civilisation at any moments. Every second is basically a miracle…”  
The Weapon Master turns toward Vasquez.  
“Well there might be many monsters that would singly dwarf us but, together I believe we stand a chance against them, don’t you? You work here after all.”  
“I have to return to Atlantis!”  
The Magus disappears.  
“Or what’s left of it…”  
“Your friend doesn’t seem to handle mistakes well.”  
“Self confidence problem from his upbringing I guess.”

Not far from the foundation building, in the forest, SCP-035 and SCP-049 are plotting together again.  
“So, my dear doctor, can you sense which SCPs are still trapped there and could help us?”  
“I can still feel small quantities of SCP-008 in there, I can also sense SCP-755, but we are to far my dear comedian.”  
“SCP-755? I though they never get him. Can we use him?”  
“I don’t know the extent of its fate power, but it would surely be interesting.”  
“Have you come up with an attack plan?”  
“Yes, I still can feel SCP-058 also. The thing was helpful the last time.”  
A third monster appears next to them, Lucifer himself is here to speak with the 2 friends. The leader of the Inferno makes himself look like the usual way he appears to people who know him, a blonde man dress only in brown leather clothes.  
“I can help you destroy the foundation for good…”  
“Not again, last time it was Sadalphon this time it’s Lucifer…”  
“Sadalphon? He was the one behind the incident 2 years ago? I knew he would want father’s place one day or another, but somehow it was my personal ultimate sin.”  
“You angels leave us alone! We don’t need your help.”  
“Are you sure, I discover recently while looking for one of my magic desk, the items they name SCP-738, that one of my brother, driven insane by his fall from grace, Zabkiel, his trapped there. they call him SCP-469.”  
“A fallen Ophanim, I never heard of such being.”  
“It happens not to long ago. Less than 200 years. I am wondering why he fell. And he could be really useful to me…”  
“You can free the angel, but don’t interfere with us.”  
“Don’t worry reaper, I even have a present for good faith.”  
The strongest of the fallen angel makes SCP-070 appears.  
“My demons found him begging alone in the woods for a way to lose those wings. I offered him a deal, instead of the usual soul contract. If he helps us terminate the SCP Foundation, we’ll remove the wings.”  
SCP-070 is standing there sadly ready to serve the 2 monsters. SCP-049 continues to talk.  
“Very well Lucifer, lets end those microbes.”  
Lucifer smiles, he successfully bluffed. Yes he does want to get back his desk and does want to find out why there is a fallen throne in there, but want is really making him go there in person is that he learned Steven Corvus was working with the Foundation now…

The Magus is plugged in the Atlantis’ super-computer via the neural interface and is ignoring the 2 other mages that are trying to talk to him. Parakalis and Phyhogast are long time friends, they are 2 men in there 60s. They both have a long beard and wear blue clothes, the color usually wear by an Atlantean. Raised by wizards’ families, they are basically the classic stereotype of a wizard, like if 2 clones of Merlin were best friends.  
“He is stopping the sound waves that reach him and he made himself intangible.”  
“And he is better at countering magic than us.”  
“You think we should ask help from Lord Chandler?”  
“You mean from the School of wizardry? He would never forgive us asking to someone from Sofose to disturb him.”  
“Yes probably but his friends called, you know, the vampire the werewolf and even the guy that collects magical weapons?”  
“Yes, the 3 of them?”  
Parakalis nudges the head  
“It must be important, what is he searching for?”  
“Why not just rebooting the super-computer?”  
“Maybe, we can’t access the computer but we could cut the power of Atlantis…”  
“With all the things here that requires constant power?”  
The neural interface is detached from the Magus’ head.  
“It will not be necessary, I have failed our realm my brothers. I failed to understand the real nature of Baba Yaga.”  
“Why are you so worried about it? Does anyone truly understand her?”  
“I lead my friends in a vein attack, Russian civilian died because of me…”  
“Brother, you were voted our leader for a reason; you are the smartest and the strongest among us. Take on Baba Yaga again and this time you will defeat her, you vanquished gods after all.”  
The Magus turns around and looks at the councils’ computer.  
“Yes, now with what I have checked, my friends and I will destroy the evil Baba Yaga and her damned hut this time.”  
“We hope your gnosis grows with this quest, archmage.”

At the Foundation, the Weapon Master, next to Carlos, is still trying to phone the Magus.  
“I don’t get it, the guy can ear radio waves in his head…”  
“We need him to teleport you guys to Russia, way faster than flying their on a plane.”  
“This time he and I will join Tokarev, Sarah, Eric and Reeves. The 6 of us will probably defeat her this time. Any SCP you know could help us Vasquez?”  
“Let’s go check that with Green and SCP-030 while waiting for your friend.”  
In another room of the facility Tokarev and Reeves are slowly getting ready. Tokarev is thinking about which weapons he want to bring and Reeves is petting her friend’s dog.  
“Ready to go back to Russia, Sergei?”  
“You are not preparing yourself?”  
Reeves laughs a little bit.  
“Fair.”  
Suddenly an alarm stars making noise. Tokarev quickly calls SCP-030. Ariel is already searching on the security network for the problem.  
“I’ve found it Mister Tokarev, it seems to be from the containment room of SCP-058…”  
Sergei and Daella are now looking at each other, the heart of darkness again. They are both hopping its going to be easily dealt with. The 2 soldiers quickly equipped themselves and calls Vasquez, he is preparing a team of 3 soldiers and the Weapon Master. They all decide to meet at a rendez-vous point at a corridor’s corner near the heart of darkness containment room. All the personnel rushes to the rendez-vous point as Green and SCP-030 look at the cameras network. Suddenly the Magus appears next to the Weapon Master.  
“What is going on?”  
“The alarm set off in the cell of the heart of darkness.”  
“I’ll follow you; I think I know which SCP it is.”  
When they finally meet, Reeves and Tokarev are surprised to see the Magus with the Weapon Master and Vasquez’s team. Like 2 years ago, the Magus gets ready to magically enhance the kinetic impact off the bullets they are going to shout at the heart of darkness, just like Crow. They all rush in front of the door ready to shoot but when the door opens, a flood of black tar pushes everyone on the wall and on the ground. The reflex of some persons kicks in and some start shooting at the door but metal wings are blocking the entry and are making the bullets flying back in the corridor. A bullet shot by a soldier even kicked back in another one’s legs. When the SCP soldiers stop shooting, SCP-070 opens his wings, the killer heart jumps out of its cell and attacks.  
“Trying to swim as we all sink into the infinite black ocean, the abyss waits patiently to devourer us all, while our hopes and dreams are drain faster and faster by the exhaustion.”  
SCP-058 plants his strong spider like legs through the chest of a soldier laying on the ground trapped in the black goo, his tentacles are whipping every where. As the Magus gets ready to use the Burial spell on the heart, SCP-070 charges him, using his cane sword, the wizard enters in a deadly duel with the poor desperate Iron Wings. The Weapon Master panics when he sees the man next to him is being stabbed in the head by one of SCP-058 spiky tentacles. He reaches for his favorite artifact hidden in his trench coat, Mjölnir! He strikes the ground with the mighty hammer and a powerful thunder wave sends everyone flying in all directions. SCP-058 is the first to recover, back on his ugly legs, it is ready to stabs Tokarev, but the Russain shoots it with is assault rifle’s grenade launcher, the explosion throws the heart further and Vasquez and Reeves also start firing at SCP-058, it then retreats away in other corridors. While the Magus fights with SCP-070, the others are horrified to see SCP-049 and SCP-035 coming out of the heart’s cell. Has they are ready to kill Vasquez, the Weapon Master use Mjölnir to shoot a lightning bolt at SCP-070.  
“Magus, the boys in charge are here!”  
The archmage crosses sight with the 2 monsters, he teleports instantly everyone one to safety in another room leaving the SCPs alone.

Lucifer is roaming in a deep underground tunnel under the SCP site. He finally finds the door he was looking for, the containment cell of SCP-469. With his angel powers he could easily be undetected by the security devices and can also open the door.  
“I am afraid I can’t let you do this.”  
“An Egyptian false god, how long have you been hiding with the Foundation, coward?”  
“I have protected the SCP Foundation from many for a long time; I know how to protect myself from a fallen angel power.”  
Lucifer laughs; he isn’t a simple fallen angel anymore. The ancient wizard Bes is warding himself with the wrong magic. The ruler of hell strikes incredibly hard and quick, Bes is down.  
“Mercy… Please…”  
“Where is the Necromancer?”  
“I don’t know, he left to travel in outer space I swear…”  
“Then tell him I was here.”  
Lucifer spawns a spear in his hands.  
“You can survive that right?”  
The Devil plunges the spear in Bes chest, the Egyptian is screaming in agony.

SCP-035 is looking at SCP-070.  
“Nice try loser.”  
SCP-049 is looking at a camera, he then opens his bag.  
“I know you are looking at me. Come face us again!”  
The plague doctor levitates SCP-963 with telekinesis.  
In the high security control room Ariel and Evan are looking at the monitors.  
“Doctor Brights! We have to save him Doctor Green!”  
Green takes his radio:  
“Sergei, are you there?”  
“Yes, over.”  
“The plague doctor still have the Doctor Brights’ amulet.”  
“Roger that, over.”  
Hidden in the armoury, task force Delta-237 is trying to figure out a new approach.  
“Magus, can you magically contact the Necromancer?”  
“Sorry Daella, I can’t reach him, they are to far away in space.”  
The Weapon Master joins the conversation.  
“We could pray to Castiel and Sachiel.”  
“They wouldn’t necessarily answer but you could try…”  
Reeves continues  
“Nobody can contact him?”  
The Weapon Master firmly grip Mjölnir.  
“We don’t need him…”  
“Wait! Maybe one of us could go get him. Daella you mind if a teleport you?”  
“Where?”  
“The catacombs of Paris were he usually dwells. Are you ready?”  
“Well I suppose…”  
“Look for a snowy owl, his familiar, he can comunicate don’t worry.”  
Daella is now alone in a semi flooded dark tunnel, rats are running to hide. She starts walking forward where there seems to be dry ground.  
“Hello? I am looking for an owl? Steven’s owl.”  
She suddenly ear a voice.  
“How are you, someone from the SCP Foundation right?”  
“Yes! Dealla Reeves, co-leader of the main task force!”  
“Ok turn right next corridor.”  
Reeves walks toward to voice and she finds the owl on a stone.  
“You need to speak to Steven?”  
“Yes there’s an invasion and a containment breach at the Foundation… kind of. You can telepathically communicate with him however the distance?”  
“Of course! Just like his wife can! I actually had that connection with him before her, but that’s not important.”  
Back at the foundation, the 4 SCPs are at the medical lab. SCP-049 is taking a vial containing the sample of SCP-008.  
“My favourite remedy, finally mine again!”  
Many flash grenades roll in behind the SCPs. The possessive mask is quick enough to cover them by shooting balls of his black goo thick enough to absorb the light. Tokarev, Vasquez and the Magus jump at the door to shoot the monsters with RPGs, the triple explosion successfully takes down Iron Wings and the heart of darkness even if they were protecting themselves. The heroes and the 4 remaining soldiers then switch to their guns and open fire on the 2 evil friends. They were suppose to distract them as the Weapon Master would shot lightnings with Mjölnir, but SCP-049 and SCP-035 realize it quick enough for the possessive mask to grab the godly hammer with a sticky tendril. The necrotic power of the plague doctors is rusting the bullets to dust before reaching their targets. SCP-035 sends a wave of black tar and sticks their opponents to the wall behind them.  
“Now you die! Your Foundation is next!”  
A loud screeching high pitch sound and a powerful light engulf the room, Castiel appears with the Necromancer, his owl on his shoulder, next to them Alot and Daella. The Necromancer and the owl shoot to explosive fireballs turned into positive holy energy by Alot. Its super effective and the 2 evil SCPs are threw by the explosion in the next room. Daella yells.  
“Be careful with the place dammit!”  
She then helps the angel freeing her allies from the goo keeping them on the wall. The plague doctor gets up and tries to use is dark powers but to no avail, he feels weak somehow.  
“Your are not the first Shinigami I fought”  
The possessive mask rushes toward the couple and the bird, but, with her magic eleven longsword, Alot coronally cuts the face of the host and removes the possessive mask from Clef’s corpse.  
“No!”  
The plague doctor quickly opens his magic murder bag and absorbs his friend in it, he then rushes the Necromancer but since his death touch is useless against the wizard, they strangely fight like normal humans. The Necromancer, a former pro-wrestler and a practitioner of Jeet Kune Do, easily out fight the monster, SCP-049 falls to his knees for the first time while fighting a human. As the Necromancer smirks looking at his defeated opponent, Alot takes Mjölnir on the ground and give it back to the Weapon Master, now free from the black glue like the rest of the SCP warriors. Alot and the Magus both use the crushing force hand spells, a slightly larger than a man invisible hand with great strength, on SCP-070 and SCP-058 to control them back into their containment rooms. Tokarev looks at the fallen doctor with the Necromancer.  
“It’s over SCP-049.”  
A sudden hole on fire on the ground absorbs the plague doctor, a hole on fire but strangely cold and dark hole. Castiel and the Necromancer looks at each other, they know who made that portal. SCP-030 contacts them on the facility speakers.  
“Quick people, help! Bes is severely injured near SCP-469!”  
The black mage and the angel rushes to the place faster than the rest, they are the first to find the Egyptian god of protection.  
“Lucy! Show yourself!”  
Castiel tells Bes that he alone cannot heal his wounds, maybe Alot can or they might have to bring him to the high heavens. The Necromancer is upset, looking for his old enemy, but the Devil had already retreats in the lower circle of the inferno where no one can reach him.

Evan Green is troubled. He cannot stop thinking about the fact that Doctor Brights still exists and that he is trapped in SCP-049’s bag. Ariel and Tokarev enter his office.  
“Lost in your thoughts?”  
“Do you think saving Doctor Brights should be our priority?”  
Tokarev and the homunculus look at each other and the Russian answers.  
“If the Necromancer’s priority is to go after Satan, we might just tag along and save Brights…”


End file.
